Storms
by ChaotixFan
Summary: When Roach is afraid of a thunderstorm, what are Ghost and MacTavish gonna do? Lol I couldn't think of a better title...


**Gah...First Call Of Duty story...Dangnabbit! I swear, this story didn't come out like I wanted it to at all! I don't even know...This would never happen in Call Of Duty, but I guess that's why they call it _Fan Fiction_, right?**

**Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned Call Of Duty, but I don't. If I did, all the cool people wouldn't be dead...CURSE YOU INFINITY WARD! CURSE YOU! Now...onto the story...**

* * *

The Task Force 141 members all sat around the TV, all watching intently. They were watching a movie they found. A storm was brewing outside, but it went unnoticed by the soldiers. They were too absorbed in their movie. As the movie went on, the storm got worse, but the soldiers still didn't notice.

When the credits rolled over the screen, the men stretched and yawned. They said there goodnights, only three of them deciding to remain to watch a little more TV, those three being Simon "Ghost" Riley, John "Soap" MacTavish, and Gary "Roach" Sanderson.

Roach stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Want anything?"

Both his friends shook their heads, so he proceeded into the 'kitchen,' which was right next to the 'living room.' Though they weren't technically a kitchen and living room, the Task Force had given them the names simply to feel more at home than in a military base.

Roach disappeared into the kitchen, and a few cabinets were heard opening, and the sink turned on momentarily before turning off again. Then, a loud boom of thunder sounded, followed by a yelp and the sound of shattering glass. Ghost and Soap both looked at each other before getting up to see what happened.

Upon entering the kitchen, they were met with an awkward sight. Roach was huddled up under the table, water and broken glass all over the floor. Ghost raised an eyebrow, though the motion was lost under his mask.

"Roach?"

Roach looked up at them, eyes fear-filled and brimming with tears. Both men were now completely shocked. They walked over to the table and bent down. "Roach? You alright, mate?"

Roach shook his head, whimpering as the thunder boomed again.

"Scared of the storm, are we?" MacTavish asked, chuckling slightly. Roach frowned, but nodded anyway. MacTavish smiled, standing up and putting out a hand for Roach. Roach took it and allowed MacTavish to pull him up.

"Ghost, you mind cleaning this mess up?" MacTavish asked.

"No problem, Sir. I'll be out in a minute."

MacTavish lead Roach back out to the living room, and when another boom erupted, Roach started full-on crying and engulfed Mactavish in a hug. MacTavish returned the hug, hoping to provide some comfort to his younger friend. Sobbing, Roach let himself be guided to the couch by his captain, clinging onto him all the way. They sat down, and Roach yelped as another more thunder sounded, burying his face into MacTavish's chest.

Ghost came in, seating himself on the opposite side of Roach. MacTavish looked at him, a bewildered look plastered on his face, as he-nor anyone else-had never ever seen Roach act this way.

Roach detached himself from his captain, sobs still racking his body, and curled up on the couch. MacTavish stood up. "I'll be right back," he told them, disappearing into the kitchen. Ghost looked down at Roach, wondering what to do. The thunder sounded again, and Roach uncurled and flung himself on to Ghost, crying hysterically. Ghost pulled him in close, whispering reassuring words into his ear as he would a small child.

Soon, MacTavish came back out, carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Personally, he would have preferred tea or coffee, but he knew Roach would rather have hot chocolate. He sat down next to them. Roach pulled away from Ghost upon his return, wondering why he had gone in the first place. MacTavish handed him the mug, and he accepted it graciously. Ghost rubbed his back comfortingly while he took a few sips.

Meanwhile, Mactavish tried to find a suitable channel on TV that would help Roach calm down, finally settling on Spongebob. Roach had been quiet the entire time, the only sound made being his sobs and sniffles. They took this time to ask him a few questions.

"You alright now, Roach?" Ghost asked. Roach nodded a bit.

"You want me to change it?" MacTavish asked, nodding towards the TV. Roach shook his head.

"No, Spongebob's my favorite," he told them quietly, sniffling a bit. Ghost chuckled.

"Only you, mate. Only you." Roach frowned at the comment. Pouting, he asked, "What's wrong with Spongebob?"

Ghost shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "It's just that your the only person I know that still likes Spongebob at your age."

Gary shrugged, grinning a little. The three of them watched the TV in silence for awhile, Roach occasionally giggling. Soon, Roach started yawning. After what seemed like a thousand yawns, Ghost chuckled. "Tired, mate?"

Roach shook his head quickly. "No! I'm not even close to being tired!" he said, crossing his arms.

Ghost held up his hands in surrender and pretended not to notice while Roach yawned yet again. They continued watching, until Roach spoke up. "Hey guys?"

MacTavish and Ghost looked over at him.

"Can we...keep this a secret?" he asked sheepishly. "Don't tell Meat and Royce; I'll never live it down!"

Ghost nodded, as did MacTavish. "Sure, mate. We won't tell 'em," Ghost said.

Roach breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks! You guys are the best!" he cried, pulling them both into a hug. MacTavish smiled. Good, he thought, Roach is back to normal. I've done my job...I guess...

After awhile, Roach fell asleep leaned up against Ghost. "He's asleep," he informed MacTavish. "What do you think that was all about?"

His captain shrugged. "I didn't know he was afraid of storms."

"Well, seemed like he was only afraid of the thunder. He didn't react much to the lightning," Ghost said quietly, trying not to wake the younger man using his as a pillow.

MacTavish shrugged again. "I think he's over it now." He turned his attention back to the TV. "What about this goofy show he watches?" he said, smiling in amusement.

"Spongebob...I used to watch it as a kid. Didn't think any adults still watched it. Roach always finds a way to prove me wrong, though," Ghost said with a smirk.

MacTavish yawned. "Gettin' late. Let's go to bed, hm?"

Ghost yawned, then nodded. "Could ya' get Roach? I can't move without wakin' him," he said quietly.

MacTavish chuckled slightly, then bent down and gingerly lifted Roach up bridal style. Ghost stood up and stretched, turning off the TV shortly after. They made their way down the hallway, stopping at Roach's room. Ghost quietly opened the door, hoping no one was awake. Luckily, Meat, Royce, and Worm were all asleep, all three snoring loudly. Ghost grinned.

He motioned to MacTavish and they silently opened the door, tucking Gary into bed. They both gazed upon him fondly, smiling that they were able to calm him down. They left a moment later, heading to their shared quarters. After bidding each other a good night, they slipped into their beds and slept peacefully, knowing Roach was doing the same.

* * *

**Dang...Hope you guys liked it...I'm not even sure if I do myself, and I wrote it! But I guess we all have work we're not too proud of, it's life! I dunno...I kinda rushed on the ending, and it really sucks! I dunno, I think Roach was a bit too childish, but I can kinda see him bein' afraid of a storm. Aw, and Ghost and MacTavish havin' to take care of him! Ahhhh! The fluffiness! Lol but anyway, I have a couple stories I'm workin' on right now...If I could get around to writing they'd probably be done, but I am just so dang lazy! Since it's almost summer, I should definetly (Don't even know if I spelled that right...) be posting more often! Yaaay! Please review!**

**~ChaotixFan**


End file.
